


Victor Creed, le origini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Crossover, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le complicate vicende di Victor Creed.





	1. Chapter 1

Esistono dei  _legami indissolubili_. Quello tra me e mio fratello; quello tra me e l’esercito militare, ma soprattutto quello tra me e … gli Stark.

Chi sono?

Generale Victor Creed. Nato nel 1845.

Figlio illegittimo di Elizabeth Howlett, nobile inglese. John, il padre di mio fratello James, è morto con una fucilata a opera di mio padre, il giardiniere di famiglia; amante della moglie.

John Howlett era un ricco canadese, quindi un mezzo francese, motivo per cui mio padre inglese purosangue lo odiava. Perché per lui non era mai stato difficile farsi la moglie senza quel brav’uomo se ne accorgesse.

Sono vissuto facendo il soldato, ho assistito a tanta morte quanto a incredibili fasti.

Non ho mai perso una guerra, mio padre Victor senior aveva vinto la guerra d’indipendenza americana. Fino alla guerra in Vietnam, dopo la quale mio fratello non ha più voluto fare il soldato. Jim, in fondo, al contrario di me non ha mai amato il sangue. E nemmeno è un assassino del mio livello, non si è mai accorto che con i suoi appena spuntati artigli d’osso non era riuscito a uccidere nostro padre genetico.

Io e mio padre spesso ci scambiamo, facciamo finta di essere la stessa persona. Siamo uguali da anni, nessuno se ne accorge. Abbiamo contratto persino la stessa mutazione che ci ha reso delle tigri dai denti a sciabola umanoidi, dai lunghi peli e capelli biondi.

Ho vissuto fino al 2016 e, forse, non avrei voluto.

Questo è il tempo della decadenza. In nome di una moralità vedo le famiglie dei potenti andare in pezzi.

Rifuggono a ciò che gli è connaturale, che li eccita, rinunciando ai benefici che quelle azioni gli portavano.

Sono ossessionati dal loro ‘retaggio’, improvvisamente interessati all’umanità che i loro antenati e le altre famiglie hanno sempre schiacciato.

Eppure le avvisaglie della decadenza le ho sempre viste. Mio fratello era un nobile potente in tutta l’Inghilterra, di alti natali e si è abbassato a seguire me, umile servo. Ora sono un generale, ma solo perché ho sempre servito fedelmente la famiglia Stark.

Howard andava ripetendo che le aveva fondate lui, da solo, dalla povertà.

E ciò è vero, perché mentre il nipote ha solo chiuso la sezione armi delle industrie Stark, Anthony aveva chiuso le intere industrie. Erano commercianti di armi, e di morte, dall’ottocento. Eppure Anthony aveva abbandonato quella vita per andare a fare il ‘fruttivendolo’ in una zona malfamata come Brooklyn.

Riconoscibilissimo dai vestiti di marca ormai un po’ datati e dagli occhiali da sole. Aveva il viso sbarbato, dei lunghi capelli castano scuro parecchi mossi legati in un codino, la pelle abbronzata. Gli Stark hanno sempre avuto la stessa faccia. Erano riconoscibili da dei dettagli: Anthony i capelli lunghi, suo padre Edward dal monocolo, Howard da quelle orribili bretelle e Tony dal pizzetto e l’aria più infantile.

Non ho mai apprezzato le donne che sposavano. Erano sempre ricche, scialbe, stupide, come Maria, la madre di Tony. E non le amavano, il loro cuore apparteneva sempre a donne forti, che li contraccambiavano, ma con cui non andava mai in porto. Successe tra Howard e Peggy, ci scommetto che succederà con Pepper o la Romanoff.

Anthony, invece, sposo una sarta. Era una donna insolita, interessata alla salute dell’ambiente prima che fosse pensare comune, anticipando gli ambientalisti di parecchio. Una donna che riusciva a lavorare persino in quel tragico periodo tra le due guerre. Come tutte le mogli Stark fino a quel momento, era bionda e sorridente. Vestiva come una gitana e frequentava abbastanza streghe da sembrare una di esse.

Ho addestrato Capitan America, e ai miei occhi resterà sempre il ragazzino mingherlino. Ho assistito al diffondersi di inumani, potenziati e all’aumento dei mutanti.

Ho visto risvegliarsi il desiderio di ribellione di Magneto. E, per quanto non approvi tutto quello che dice, mi ha ricordato da vicino le avvisaglie della Guerra Civile americana. Quella volta ero dalla parte del Nord, ho visto la liberazione dei neri. Questa volta voglio vedere liberati i mutanti come me.

E ora, davanti all’Avengers Tower, mi appresto a conoscere Tony Stark. Ironman, ultimo discendente di una famiglia che ho servito così a lungo, che spero mi ascolterà. Ingenuo com’è, è ora che qualcuno gli riveli la verità sul governo.

Eppure sono convinto mi ascolterà. Perché tra me e lui sussiste un legame indissolubile.

 


	2. Creed e Tony

Tony raggiunse la porta, lanciò un’occhiata al proprio orologio osservando delle inquadrature delle telecamere esterne.

“Adesso Ross manda i soldati a richiamarmi all’ordine”.

Aprì la porta e fece qualche passo indietro, si passò il dito nel nodo della cravatta allentandolo e sorrise accentuando le rughette d’espressione sulle guance.

Alzò il capo osservando l’espressione dura dell’uomo davanti a sé; sollevò la schiena tendendo il collo e si mise di lato mostrando l’ingresso.

“Prego. Non mordo, anche se non sembra. Lungo viaggio dal Pentagono?”.

Creed strinse un pugno, si sedette su una poltrona con la schiena ritta, il suo corpo era rigido e le sue spalle larghe coprivano completamente il sedile.

“Lei è consapevole che in questo momento il segretario alla difesa ci sta ascoltando?

Non penso che sia lei a poter mordere” disse con voce marziale.

Tony chiuse la porta, si voltò camminando davanti la poltroncina e agitò una mano tenendo lo sguardo fisso sull’orologio.

“Uh, il segretario è ancora in attesa. Devo averlo dimenticato lì quando sono andato a compiangermi” disse.

Premette qualche tasto sull’orologio, scrollò le spalle e rizzò il capo.

“Ecco, ora è fuori dai miei sistemi. Desidera?”.

Creed accavallò le gambe e allargò l’impermeabile nero che indossava.

“Ho sentito che qualcosa non è andato con Rogers.

Cosa non avevo previsto nelle azioni avventate della femminuccia?” chiese.

Tony abbassò la mano con l’orologio e si mise seduto su un divanetto, accavallò le gambe e scosse la mano.

“Invece è andato tutto come pensavo” ribatté.

Scrollò le spalle poggiando il capo allo schienale imbottito.

“Ho preso una decisione, e ho fatto in modo tutti avessero quel che serviva”.

Creed fece allungare i lunghi artigli scuri e li fissò, con gli occhi luccicanti.

“Sono contento che tutto proceda al meglio, Stark. Il governo le ha voluto dare fiducia” rispose.

Tony aggrottò la fronte osservando gli artigli di Creed, si alzò e camminò fino al tavolino di fianco alla poltrona.

“Oh, no, assolutamente no!” disse, divertito.

Fece un cerchio con il dito sull’orologio, si versò del caffè e sollevò la tazza.

“Sono io che sto dando fiducia ad un centinaio di governi che posso sfruttare a piacere”.

Creed ghignò mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Sono lieto di sentirglielo dire. Ha bisogno di chiedermi qualcosa?” domandò.

Tony sorseggiò il caffè osservando l’elenco dei valori di Creed sullo schermo dell’orologio, tornò seduto e poggiò la tazza sul bracciolo del divano.

“Una. Abbiamo finito i convenevoli?”.

Creed indicò il telefono con l’unghia dell’indice.

“Vuoi prima rispondere a lui o iniziamo a parlare chiaro?” domandò.

Tony lanciò un’occhiata al telefono e sorrise ampiamente.

“Adoro vedere la lucina delle chiamate in attesa che lampeggia” ribatté.

“Perché brilla, suppongo” ribatté Creed assottigliando gli occhi e dilatando le narici.

 

Tony alzò le spalle e accavallò le gambe poggiandovi il gomito.

“Allora, soldato, come mai qui?”.

Creed corrugò la fronte e le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

“Non mi piace che qualcosa vada storto. Cos’è successo lì che non mi aspettavo?” domandò.

Creed riabbassò la gamba e si sporse in avanti.

“Tu ti sei fidato di me e io non volevo niente andasse fuori dai pieni”.

Tony dondolò la gamba muovendo in tondo la mano e ticchettando in aria con le dita.

“Non c’era un piano, erano decisioni” rettificò.

Sorrise arricciando il naso, corrucciò la fronte.

“Steve ha fatto tutto ciò che mi aspettavo”.

Creed ritirò le unghie ed annuì.

“Lo sai a cosa mi riferisco. Non ti avevo suggerito

di rimanerci male davvero, alla fine di tutto”.

Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli sospirando, scrollò le spalle.

“Una minuscola parte di me desiderava una trama ben diversa”.

Creed si voltò e osservò la parete, accanto al piano bar era appoggiato lo scudo di Capitan America, con i segni dei graffi di Panther.

“Le acque si calmeranno” ribatté.

Tony assottigliò le labbra voltando il capo verso lo scudo.

“So come gestire gli Accordi. I miei sistemi tengono sotto controllo il pianeta, e al primo segnale di minaccia mi metteranno in contatto con il capo della nazione nei casini in modo da avere il permesso senza perdere tempo”.

Si slacciò la cravatta e la lasciò penzolare sulla giacca scura, sospirò.

“La squadra tornerà quando il mondo ne avrà bisogno, anche se non sarà facile stare insieme adesso”.

Sbuffò scuotendo il capo e guardò Creed, accennò un ghigno.

“Eppure, non sono soddisfatto”.

Creed scattò in avanti e prese al volo la cravatta di Tony quando questi la lasciò cadere.

“Come mai?” domandò.

Tony abbassò lo sguardo e inarcò un sopracciglio arricciando il labbro con la fronte corrucciata.

“Potrei chiedertelo io. Come mai ti sei gettato a prendere la cravatta?”.

Creed abbassò lo sguardo sulla cravatta e le sue iridi divennero liquide.

“Credevo avessi creduto al fatto che lo faccio da parecchio. Abitudine” spiegò, lisciandola con le dita.

Tony strinse le labbra, poggiò la mano sulla cravatta tendendo le dita fino a sfiorare il palmo di Creed.

“Oh,credo che frequenti noi megalomani egocentrici da un secolo, ma raccogliere cravatte sfilate è diverso”.

Creed inarcò un sopracciglio e si sporse, appoggiandola sulla scrivania.

“Mi occupo degli Stark da quando avevo quindici anni. Non è per niente diverso”.

Tony afferrò la cravatta dalla scrivania, se la rigirò tra le dita oscillando sul posto.

“Ti sbagli. Occuparsi di qualcuno e fare in modo che la cravatta che non vuole portare non cada sono due cose diverse, esattamente com’è diverso far andare tutto bene ed essere felice di com’è andata”.

Creed assottigliò gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

“Frequentarvi e avere il vostro livello neuronale è diverso, ragazzino. Non so leggere e scrivere, pensi davvero che riesco a seguirti?”.

Tony ridacchiò passandosi la mano tra i capelli, si poggiò allo schienale del divanetto e allargò le braccia.

“Ok, mettiamola chiara. Perché non hai lasciato cadere la cravatta?”.

Creed si alzò in piedi ed iniziò a camminare intorno al divanetto.

“Sei consapevole che se ti focalizzi troppo sui dettagli, impazzirai?” s’informò.

Tony ondeggiò ripetutamente il piede ticchettandosi sul ginocchio, piegò il capo all’indietro osservando Creed.

“Sono abbastanza bravo con i miei limiti” ribatté.

Sorrise, arricciò il naso sventolando la mano libera in aria.

“E poi se mi rispondi smetterò di chiedermelo”.

Creed raggiunse un orologio a parete e lo sentì ticchettare.

“La devi rimettere. Va bene togliersela, ma non renderla impresentabile.

Come ti ho detto, abitudine” rispose.

Tony si voltò, poggiando tutto il peso sul bracciolo del divano. Sporse il capo, lo piegò di lato e mugugnò.

“Perché non va bene? Seriamente, intendo”.

Creed ticchettò sul vetro con l’unghia dell’indice.

“Stai cercando di dare un’aria di serietà. Un cambiamento eccessivo come non toglierla, darebbe un’aria di falsità al tuo cambiamento. Però essere troppo sciatto, lo farebbe sembrare passeggero.

Non devi dare la parvenza né di un capriccio, né di una farsa” spiegò.

Tony sporse le labbra aggrottando la fronte, scrollò le spalle e agitò la mano in aria.

“No, veramente sto solo cercando di evitare la terza guerra mondiale continuando a salvare il mondo nel frattempo”.

Sorrise, scosse il capo e si alzò raggiungendo l’orologio. Lasciò cadere la cravatta in terra e la superò con un passo mettendosi davanti a Creed.

“Non ci sono passaggi segreti. Credimi, ho controllato”.

Creed finse l’inizio di una risata e si allontanò dall’orologio.

“Non sono qui per insegnarti niente. Se non c’è nulla che tu mi debba realmente dire, farò rapporto a Ross che non ho trovato prove che tu ti stia tenendo in contatto con gli Avengers”.

Si diresse verso la porta.

“Sono lieto che tu mi abbia ascoltato, addio”.

Tony lo raggiunse, lo superò mettendosi tra lui e l’uscita e alzò il capo.

“Oh, non si era capito?” chiese.

Sorrise ampiamente dimenando le mani in aria, muoveva ritmicamente le dita oscillando sul posto.

“Pensavo che viste tutte le mie domande inopportune su perché, come, in che modo e le mie espressioni palesemente interessate fosse ovvio che ti voglio intorno”.

Il viso di Creed si fece inespressivo, senza nessuna ruga d’espressione.

“Non ne vedo il motivo. Ho fatto più di quanto avrei dovuto” rispose il generale.

Tony alzò la mano davanti a lui e prese ad ondeggiarla camminando avanti e indietro sul posto, muoveva il capo ritmicamente.

“Seriamente? Ti sei presentato alla mia porta raccontando la storiella di come tu abbia cresciuto una famiglia che poi ti ha abbandonato in autostrada e chiedendo la mia fiducia in nome di un legame secolare”.

Negò con l’indice ripetutamente e voltò il capo a guardare Creed con un sorriso.

“E ora prendi e te ne vai così, come io non fossi interessato? Hai un pessimo modo di fare amicizia, devo dirlo”.

Creed strinse un pugno fino a far scricchiolare le ossa.

“Mettiamo in chiaro alcuni punti. Non mi hanno abbandonato. Tuo padre mi ha cacciato perché non mi considerava adatto al ruolo”.

Dilatò le narici lentamente.

“Secondo, io non sono mai stato loro amico. Non ti sei chiesto perché persino i robot parlano di legacci in diretta mondiale televisiva, quando si parla della tua famiglia? Usano i legami per incatenarti”.

Tony incrociò le braccia, arricciò il labbro.

“E terzo? Non accetto discussioni che non abbiano un terzo punto, sembrano incomplete”.

Creed espirò rumorosamente.

“Ne sono consapevole, come so che è quello che volete meglio formulato.

Però sarò conciso. Né tuo padre, né tuo nonno, mi hanno dato quello per cui mi sono legato alla tua famiglia. E da te, non credo nemmeno di volerlo”.

Tony alzò entrambi gli indici, roteò gli occhi sogghignando.

“La so, aspetta!” esclamò.

Dimenò le braccia ruotando le mani in aria, ticchettando l’aria con le dita in movimenti nervosi e ripetitivi.

“C’è qualcuno che vuoi difendere. Qualcuno che vuoi al sicuro da tutti e da tutto, specie dalle persone a cui chiedi di proteggerlo. Qualcuno che non vuoi sappia mai che lo stai difendendo, e per cui faresti di tutto”.

Scrollò le spalle e abbassò le mani infilandole nelle tasche.

“Conosco la storia, è un classico. E proprio per questo, perché è un classico, e perché perfino i robot assassini conoscono la mia famiglia meglio di me, voglio avere più informazioni da un tipo che è venuto qui proclamando di sapere tutto sul mio albero genealogico”.

Creed roteò gli occhi.

“Dammi un motivo valido” sibilò.

Tony rise, tornò verso l’orologio e si chinò raccogliendo la cravatta da terra, se la mise attorno al collo slacciata e si voltò.

“Perché ti sei presentato a casa mia senza nessunissima fiducia che ti avrei ascoltato, dopo che la mia famiglia ti ha usato per due secoli e dopo che i miei parenti più prossimi ti hanno detto che sei un incapace; solo con la vaga speranza di poter far qualcosa”.

Scrollò le spalle, incrociò le braccia.

“Ma se ti fa sentire troppo una brava persona, posso sempre fingere di ricattarti”.

“Nessuna delle due è una valida argomentazione. Chiamami se rischi di andare all’altro mondo, ragazzetto” rispose Creed, attraversando la porta.

Tony ridacchiò divertito, raggiunse la porta e si poggiò allo stipite sporgendosi con il capo.

“Ah, a proposito!” richiamò, alzando la voce.

Guardò Creed girarsi, sorrise ampiamente accentuando le rughe d’espressione attorno agli occhi.

“Fare un giro nell’aldilà era esattamente nel programma della settimana. Mi dai il tuo numero?”.

Creed mise una mano nella tasca e ne tirò fuori un biglietto da visita, glielo porse.

“Mi trovi al pentagono”.

Tony prese il biglietto da visita, lo infilò nel taschino e si sporse sulle punte, tese il collo per guardare Creed e gli sorrise.

“Mi trovi a casa”.

 


	3. Il segreto degli Stark

Tony fece scorrere le mani sugli schermi olografici cambiando velocemente finestra.

“Dobbiamo impedire la decriptazione di questi dati ad altri come Zemo”, disse, “Friday, cos’hai per me?”.

“Vuoi rimuovere i dati dalla rete, Boss?”.

Tony continuò a far scorrere velocemente le schermate osservando immagini di esplosioni, foto in bianco e nero, pezzi di giornali e numeri criptati.

“Ormai li avranno replicati ovunque”, disse, “teniamo solo d’occhio chiunque decida di consultarli”

“Attivazione sistemi di sicurezza completata. Vuoi accedere a qualche dato specifico, boss?”.

Tony premette con l’indice su una serie di finestre spostandosi sulla sedia, strinse le labbra.

“Mio padre stava andando al pentagono a consegnare la replica venuta male del siero del super-soldato”, disse, “voglio sapere chi l’aveva chiesta, e se c’è la possibilità ve ne siano altri”.

“Analisi. Howard Stark aveva deciso di consegnare il progetto a Victor Creed e Nicholas J Fury”.

Tony osservò le schermate aprirsi davanti a lui, aggrottò la fronte guardando una serie di cifre criptate e digitò velocemente fino a risolverle.

“E così mio padre si fidava davvero di quell’uomo” sussurrò.

Osservò la foto di Creed, deglutì sospirando e chiuse gli occhi massaggiandosi le tempie.

“Chiamalo”.

“Per dirgli cosa, Boss?”.

Tony si stese con la schiena contro la sedia, sospirò.

“Mio padre voleva affidargli la cosa più importante della sua vita. Forse dovrei fare lo stesso”.

“Chiamata in corso, Boss”.

“Sì?” domandò Creed con voce incerta.

“Ehi, hai da fare?” chiese Tony.

Fece muovere la sedia con le ruote sul pavimenti scivolando verso il telefono in vivavoce.

“Avrei bisogno di te, generale”.

“Sarò a casa tua tra un’ora” rispose Creed, chiudendo la telefonata.

Tony annuì, afferrò una tazza di caffè con una caraffa e fece scorrere la sedia fino agli schermi.

“Friday? Abbiamo un’ora per leggere tutto il materiale sul generale. Cominciamo”.

Una serie di filmati e file apparvero sugli schermi, Tony infilò un paio di auricolari e cliccò il primo filmato.

“Ok, pronto”.

Il video partì. L’immagine era sfocata e in bianco e nero, leggermente giallastra sui bordi. Creed era seduto davanti a una scrivania, con le mani unite.

“So che hai inventato quella diavoleria Edward, ma non per questo la devi utilizzare” disse.

Non aveva la barba e i suoi canini erano più corti. Edward sollevò lo sguardo dall’oggetto sul tavolo di legno, vi poggiò le mani sopra.

“La base della sperimentazione è provare!” esclamò.

Sorrise ampiamente dilatando gli occhi circondati da profonde occhiaie.

“Ho bisogno di sapere che funziona, a qualsiasi costo”.

Tony storse il labbro osservando l’immagine sbiadirsi, la guardò ristabilirsi e mugugnò.

“Friday? Cosa sto guardando?”.

“Il generale Creed era al corrente di ogni progetto degli Stark, boss, anche quelli segreti. Il file in questione riguarda questo” disse.

Creed strinse un pugno e si sporse in avanti.

“Non mi avresti chiamato se fosse solo per la sperimentazione. E non avresti invitato qui quel professorone pomposo dell’anno mille che sta sorseggiando liquori al piano di sotto. Tu non sei tuo padre, tu non sei avventato. Cosa hai trovato?” domandò.

Tony si sporse in avanti sulla sedia portando la mano all’auricolare. La figura di Edward si alzò, intrecciò le braccia dietro la schiena camminando per la stanza ripiena di oggetti sfocati sullo sfondo.

“Ho deciso di rendere la mia discendenza migliore”, annunciò, “e quel dottore conosce il modo per farlo, ma solo tu sai come trattare con noi”.

“Ha addestrato Stark per millenni, lo sa fare anche lui, ma è vero, ora è il mio ruolo” disse Creed.

Mise le mani sui braccioli e lo seguì con lo sguardo.

“Cos’ha che non va la vostra discendenza attuale? Molte famiglie dicono di aver fondato New York, ma la famiglia Stark lo ha fatto davvero” disse, con voce roca.

Tony aggrottò la fronte avvicinando lo schermo a sé, osservò Edward sedersi pesantemente.

“Tu lo fai meglio”, disse, “fin’ora abbiamo gettato delle buone basi, ma ci serve un controllo più capillare e marziale. Tu sei il migliore, e noi Stark prendiamo solo il meglio”.

Alzò il capo con sguardo duro, le iridi febbricitanti.

“La mia discendenza è debole. L’addestramento del dottore è buono, ma manca di sentimento. La mia famiglia comincia ad esserne priva del tutto, quindi vedere qualcuno come te ci attirerà, attrarrà, spingerà a fare quel che mi serve venga fatto”.

Creed appoggiò le mani sul ripiano e ghignò.

“Vi darò un addestramento militare, oltre a procurarvi mogli, soldi, potere, fama e crescervi i marmocchi. Cosa vuoi fare alla tua discendenza?” chiese.

Tony osservò fisso il proprio antenato, l’uomo alzò lo sguardo e Tony lo guardò negli occhi.

“Fare di meglio” dissero in coro, il tono basso e strozzato di Tony sovrastò quello deciso di Edward.

“Boss?” chiese Friday.

Tony scosse il capo, chiuse il video ed espirò guardando una serie di file cartacei.

“Abbiamo video degli addestramenti? Specifiche, dettagli, regole generali, qualcosa?”.

“Subito Boss”.

La schermata davanti a lui fu sostituita con altri video, Tony li guardò e attivò il terzo della fila. Apparve un Creed che al posto della giacca militare, indossava un soprabito nero sgualcito. “Anthony, ritto con quella schiena. No, non perfettamente ritto, segui pure le curve della tua spina dorsale” ordinò.

Tony aggrottò la fronte poggiando la schiena contro la sedia, osservò l’altro Stark sullo schermo rizzare la schiena.

“Non imito la tua posizione, in questo modo” si lamentò Anthony.

Creed gli indicò la pistola che teneva tra le mani con l’unghia dell’indice.

“Ti serve a prendere la mira e a sembrare padrone della situazione. Ritto, non rigido” spiegò.

Tony piegò il capo osservando la pistola, socchiuse gli occhi intravedendo il simbolo delle sue industrie su un dettaglio dell’arma e alzò il capo su Anthony. Anthony piegò leggermente la schiena stringendo l’arma.

“Pensavo di non dover sembrare in grado di maneggiare un’arma, per non apparire un volgare soldato e, o, assassino”.

Creed lo raggiunse e gli raddrizzò la schiena con le mani.

“Per poter fare finta di non saperlo fare, devi prima saperlo fare” lo ragguardì.

“E perché diamine dovrebbe fingere di non saperlo fare?” borbottò Tony, avvicinando la visuale.

Osservò le mani di Creed sulla schiena del ragazzo e raddrizzò a propria volta la schiena. Anthony roteò gli occhi assecondando Creed, sbuffò.

“Trovo di dubbia utilità saper fare qualcosa che dovrò fare male”.

“Dovrai fingere di fare male. Fingerai di aver mancato la vittima, ed invece colpirai la centrale che produce energia… quella roba che hai perfezionato tu, l’elettricità alle case” spiegò Creed.

Gli diede una pacca sonora sulla spalla.

“Ed ora riprova” ordinò.

Anthony grugnì chinandosi in avanti, alzò la pistola guardandola fisso.

“Posso chiederti perché o è una di quelle cose da ‘quando sarai grande’?”.

Tony ridacchiò, allungò le gambe poggiandole sul tavolo e intrecciò le caviglie.

“Se non gli risponde, il prossimo video lo voglio con la risposta, Friday!” ordinò.

Nel video, Creed tolse dalle mani la pistola all’altro.

“Il primo a sapere usare le tue armi devi essere tu. Devi sentire la calibrazione, devi vedere se funzioneranno. Se è la morte e il metallo che ti devono scorrere nelle vene, che tu sia la tua arma migliore. Devi essere la tua migliore invenzione e solo così ne farai una che passerà alla storia…però ti giuro che se brillerà e rotolerà, ti prenderò a cazzotti. Sei fissato con le cose che brillano e rotolano” brontolò.

Tony si portò una mano al petto sentendo delle fitte, l’aria gli mancò e si piegò in avanti socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Vuoi interrompere il video boss?” chiese Friday.

Tony scosse il capo deglutendo, il battito accelerato.

“La migliore invenzione” sussurrò.

Espirò, alzò lo sguardo osservando nuovamente il video. Anthony ridacchiò, scrollò le spalle.

“Io invento solo le cose che mi vengono in mente, non posso fermarlo”.

Riprese la pistola, se la passò da una mano all’altra con un movimento fluido.

“Ma volevo sapere perché fingere di non avere la morte nel sangue, visto che c’insegni questo”.

Tony chiuse gli occhi, alzò la mano tenendosene una premuta sul petto.

“Per favore, Friday, cerca il video in cui spiega il perché della recita” sussurrò.

“Le servirebbe una paura, boss”.

Tony scosse il capo, si poggiò contro lo schienale stendendo le gambe ed espirò.

“Fallo”.

Sullo schermo apparve la figura di un ologramma dai bordi irregolari, frastagliato, a pixel con alcuni di essi mancanti. Creed lo raggiunse ed iniziò a togliere una serie di coltelli conficcati nella parete alle spalle dell’ologramma.

“Mai sentito parlare di fenomeni? Di prigioni, manicomi e roghi? Ci finisce tutto ciò che è strano e… se temono il tuo cervello fuori dal normale, ci finirai tu. Profilo basso, è l’unico modo per dominare tutto, senza venirne travolti” spiegò.

Tony allungò la mano verso lo schermo, passò le dita attraverso l’ologramma e sospirò.

“Dominare il mondo senza venirne travolti” mormorò.

Spense i video, chiuse gli occhi poggiandovi la mano sopra e strinse le labbra.

“Farebbe comodo non essere travolti dal mondo e trovare il modo di far pace con mio padre dopo vent’anni, non credi Friday?”.

“Credo che quasi qualsiasi cosa le farebbe meglio del continuare la visione, boss”.

Tony ridacchiò roteando gli occhi e si alzò raggiungendo una caraffa di caffè.

“Sei una donna ansiosa, amica mia”.

“Il Generale è arrivato, se non state bene avrete bisogno di una donna ansiosa per voi”.

Tony grugnì sbuffando, fece ruotare la sedia e agitò la mano.

“Fallo entrare, e smettila di essere così … rossa!”.

Creed entrò nella stanza con passo marziale.

“Ehilà” salutò Tony.

Si alzò, barcollò e deglutì espirando.

“Scusa per la chiamata improvvisa, era circa urgente”.

Raggiunse Creed e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni ondeggiando il capo.

“Poi ho fatto delle ricerche, ed è diventato molto urgente. Urgente tipo ‘Qualcuno mi spieghi che diamine vuol dire’, o simili, capisci che intendo?”.

Creed incrociò le braccia al petto e piegò di lato il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sono qui” rispose.

Tony lo spinse in avanti con una mano, alzò il capo e lo piegò per guardarlo.

“Quindi, cercavo di capire perché mio padre si fidava così tanto di te da affidarti la cosa più preziosa della sua vita e indovina cosa trovo?” chiese.

Si sedette sul divano, accavallò le gambe e allungò il braccio indicandolo.

“Trovo te, generale, che dai lezioni su come sparare fingendo di non sparare ma sparando. O qualcosa del genere”.

Creed si tolse il lungo impermeabile nero e se lo appoggiò sul gomito, piegando in avanti il capo.

“La fiducia di tuo padre in me è un elemento nuovo” ribatté.

Tony agitò la mano in aria, dondolò una gamba espirando.

“Voleva portarti un prototipo di siero, è la cosa più importante per lui, quindi si fidava”.

Lanciò un’occhiata alla postazione da lavoro, strinse le labbra sospirando.

“Ho letto un po’ di cose e visto un po’ di video, e pare che la mia famiglia abbia fondato New York e nel tempo libero dominato il mondo nell’ombra. Volevo solo …”.

Strinse le labbra, si ticchettò sul ginocchio.

“Non lo so, in realtà. Volevo un motivo valido per non fidarmi di te, perché non voglio mostrarmi vulnerabile in questo momento, ma la verità è che non lo trovo e che sembri un tenero gattino che posso stringere nei momenti di PTSD”.

Creed mostrò i denti aguzzi e corrugò la fronte.

“Non sono un gatto…” sussurrò.

Tony ridacchiò, incrociò le braccia e scosse il capo.

“Ok, una tenera tigre dai denti a sciabola, non cambia il concetto”.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli ondeggiando sul posto, ticchettò con la mano libera sul ginocchio.

“Hai seguito la mia famiglia per generazioni, e li vedevi dominare dall’ombra. Non ti senti male a vedere me?” chiese.

Creed gli ticchettò sulla fronte con l’unghia dell’indice.

“A vedere te, mi sembra di guardare gli occhi teneri di un dolce cagnolino” disse dolcemente.

Tony dilatò gli occhi leggermente liquidi, alzò lo sguardo osservando le iridi dell’altro, accennò un sorriso.

“Mio padre mi trovava a dir poco rivoltante. Credo di aver sempre avuto inconsciamente paura che tutti facessero lo stesso perché non ero abbastanza come lui” confessò.

Creed inarcò un sopracciglio. “Tuo padre era un incapace, ha deciso di essere qualcosa di diverso da quello che avrebbe dovuto essere. Sarà migliorato dopo avermi cacciato” ribatté.

Tony sporse il capo verso la mano di Creed, mugolò battendo le palpebre ripetutamente.

“Quello che intendevo è che … beh, per te anche non dev’essere bello. Io non faccio che espormi alla luce e ai giudizi, l’opposto di quel che insegnavi. Credo … di avere inconsciamente paura di deludere tutti, te compreso adesso”.

Creed gli mise il proprio impermeabile sulle spalle e gli scompigliò i capelli.

“All’esercito servo, per me non è complicato, ma ti farebbe proprio bene uscire da sotto i riflettori” gli disse.

Tony strofinò la testa contro la mano di Creed chiudendo gli occhi, sorrise appena rilassando le spalle e strinse le ginocchia al petto coprendosi con l’impermeabile.

“Ok, ma non ti piacerebbe di più se fossi come gli altri Stark? Non mi reputeresti più all’altezza della situazione?”.

Creed si passò la mano sulla fronte, socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Mi farebbe più comodo, ma per me sei capace già così” ribatté.

Tony alzò lo sguardo aggrottando pesantemente la fronte, inarcò le sopracciglia allargando le braccia.

“Sbaglio o non dovevo rimanerci male per la guerra?”.

Creed si massaggiò la spalla e si piegò in avanti, soffiandogli tra i capelli.

“Non dovevi, ma fa parte di te”.

Tony arricciò il naso mugolando, alzò gli occhi e accennò un sorriso.

“Mio padre voleva sentirsi dire da te che lui andava bene, che lui stava facendo la cosa giusta”.

Sogghignò seducente poggiandosi contro lo schienale del divano e accavallò le gambe.

“Quindi ho deciso, Victor Creed. Ti conquisterò, e farò in modo di essere perfetto per te!”.

Creed incrociò le braccia al petto ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sarà un piacere”.


End file.
